Will of Fire: Eternal Shinobi
by Dark-El Dark
Summary: Minato used a different seal to split the Kyūbi's Chakra in half. Sealing half into Kushina and half into Naruto's twin sister. Naruto grew up being ignored by his parents, while his sister was seen as a hero. Godly/smart Naruto. pairings at chapters end discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: don't own Naruto or other things that I might end up referring to. Warning Naruto is not the Kyuubi Jinchuriki in this but he's just as powerful as my other stories. Also Sakura Haruno is civilian in my story due to her mother being terminally ill, just to let you know.**_

It had been six years since the Kyuubi attack and because of Madara's actions, one little boys life had been cursed to loneliness through his parents favouritism to his younger twin sister. Naruto Namikaze was a child that everyone of the village knew existed but ignored. It wasn't just because everyone's attention was on his twin sister, who everyone tried to become friends with and occasionally tried to get marriage proposals between her and a random boy.

Instead of using the Shiki Fujin to seal the Kyuubi away, Minato used a different seal to split the fox's power in half. He knew that without the Kyuubi's chakra, Kushina wouldn't have long to live. But if he chose to seal all of the Kyuubi's chakra back inside her, in her weakened condition, her body wouldn't be able to handle it. So he sealed the Yin inside Kushina and the Yang inside their newborn daughter Natsuke.

For the first four years Naruto's life was great learning to walk, talk, read and write with his younger twin, but on there fourth birthday that all changed, on that day Minato and Kushina decided to start Natsuke's training in hopes that she will be able to control the Kyuubi's Yang-youkai one day, when Naruto asked why he wasn't training to his parent's told him that his sister needed the training more, so for the first two months after that he spent his time in the Namikaze library learning at an alarming rate.

His first month he read all he could about chakra, he read how to summon his chakra and was able to call upon it within a couple days, after he learned how to draw his chakra he learned how to control it with the leaf balancing exercise, then upgrading to a rock, wooden shuriken and kunai, then tree climbing but he still didn't have the reserves go all the way up the tree.

The second month he was reading his father's Fuinjutsu basic's notes, he quickly learned that he needed to learn to write perfectly before attempting the actual seals, so as he finished reading all the Fuinjutsu books and somehow understanding them all he started to learn calligraphy from the ex-Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who agreed because he said he wanted to be able to draw like him, and calligraphy helps that because of the grace needed to create such art, these lessons where from nine till eleven in the mornings. He also started to do some physical conditioning by doing 10 push-ups, squats, pull-ups, five laps around the compound boundaries and 20 punches and kicks with each arm and leg, ever day he would add on two more of everything until he thought he would add even more.

The third month he'd completely left the Namikaze library for now, as he started to learn the academy ninjutsu, which he got all three down quite easily but for some reason his transformation jutsu wasn't an illusion like it was supposed to be and found out that it was real, so naturally Naruto was pleased that his was special, after he learnt them he learnt the basics of medical ninjutsu and practiced on a fish(you know what Sakura did) in his room.

By the fourth month Naruto had become completely distant from his family not that they noticed, as they where training Natsuke like no tomorrow, but by the looks of things Naruto even with low genin reserves, compared to Natsuke's high chunin level reserves, he made the most improvement without help.

For two months Naruto focused on his medical ninjutsu, physical conditioning, chakra control and calligraphy. We now find Naruto in training grounds twenty-two fully exhausted from his physical training, little did Naruto know that he had two people watching him for the past hour before he became to exhausted to stay conscious.

At that moment a shadowed figure entered the clearing wearing a mask with only a hole over the right eye which when looked into would see the fully matured Sharingan. the masked figure had long, spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint, the figure wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark bluish/black pants along with the standard black shinobi sandals and white stirrups, on his waist, they also wear a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it.

Next to him was an eleven year old boy that possessed dark gray eyes, black hair that hung near his cheeks to frame his face and a long ponytail in the back of his hair, his face was emotionless, but the most distinguishing characteristics were the long pronounced tear troughs under his eyes, black shirt with a collar that goes up to his chin that had a large Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and black pants with a weapons pouch strapped to them with black shinobi sandals with the bottom of his pants wrapped in medical tape.

The masked figure walked up to the boy and saw an open scroll next to him, picking it up the masked one read out loud. "to do list.. Humm.. Lets see now.. Step one, master calligraphy.. Step two, make transferable seals for Gravity seal and Resistance seal.. Step three, somehow place the five elements seal on myself to disrupt my chakra flow.. Step four, re-learn chakra control exercises and master them, then re-master known jutsu and learn new ones.. Step five, once back to level that I was at before placing the seal on me remove seal, chakra capacity should be mid-chunin level and perfect chakra control.. Step six, redo step four and five till graduation also learn water waking and other needed skills refer to need to learn list…. Well he is a determined one isn't he Itachi? I can see why you believe that I should make him my legacy now" said the masked one.

"yes, Madara-sama, although he is not one of our clan I thought that he would be a better choice because of his determination to learn the hard way, I believe though he will use it he would use it only when necessary, though he is young he already has low-genin reserves, I believe that he will be ready to take on this threat you spoke of in time for when it reveals itself, even without your gift" Itachi said.

"indeed I see that he will become even greater than kages old and present one day even stronger that myself before my battle at the Final Valley with the Shodai Hokage, but with my gift his potential is limitless if I do give it to him" said Madara as he put the scroll back on the ground the stood straight taking a thinking pose.

"Madara-sama, if you do give it to Naruto-kun his chakra will spike from the reserve increase, I suggest placing a barrier around us so that it can be given without interference or alerting the ANBU, should I place one up?" asked Itachi getting a nod from Madara.

"Naruto Namikaze, I, Madara Uchiha have some powerful gifts for you… when I'm done with you today you will be a force to be recon with. By the time you wake up, you will have my reserves added to your own, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, add that to all the jutsu and Knowledge I have, you will gain high affinity to the five main elements and gravity. You will bring peace to the ninja world that is all I ask of you, Naruto… Itachi teach him the ways of the shinobi and give him the Hydra contract, that I left in your care, on his fifth birthday, but tell him that summons are not your's to order around as you please, but an allied animal that will aid you in battle, if you are worthy of such honour" said Madara as he started a long sequence of hand seals while Itachi spoke.

"as you wish, Madara-sama I will take him under my wing but if he learns at the rate I think he can he will learn everything I know in a little over two years, would you like me to add the seals onto Naruto that is on his list while he is still unconscious?" asked Itachi getting a nod from Madara as he finished his hand seals and placed his one hand over Naruto's forehead, after two minutes he moved the hand from his forehead and covered Naruto's eyes whilst placing the other over Naruto's stomach.

Itachi watched as a red energy came through the eye hole in his mask, flow into his hand covering Naruto's eyes while a blue energy seeped through Madara's shirt and into his other hand. Once the hands started to glow brightly, the energies seeped quickly into Naruto's body and eyes. "it's done… I leave my… legacy to you… Itachi… don't tell… anyone… about… Na.. ru.. to" said Madara as he fell in a clump next the Naruto. Itachi thinking fast picks up Madara's corpse, then moves away from Naruto in which he then incinerates the corpse. When Itachi returned he noticed Naruto still unconscious and quickly started to apply the seals Naruto wanted. It would only be when Naruto woke up would Itachi find having Naruto as a student would be fun.

**7 years six months later**

It's been several hours since Naruto passed the genin exams and we find him in training ground twenty-two, Naruto's appearance has changed over the years as he now wears a skin black crimson shirt with a Kakashi style mask attached, with the Uzumaki swirl on his back. He wore black pants with a crimson cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees which had buckles on them where he places his custom kunai and shuriken holsters. He also wore a black rope belt around his waist, which was tied in a bow, in which he uses to carry his crimson seethed chokuto that was made using a stronger and lighter metal. Naruto was wearing bandages on his left arm covering his summoning tattoo that he received after signing the Hydra contract while his right arm was covered in bandage also but has a gauntlet with various seals on it. Letting his blonde hair hang over his forehead, his hair style and length makes him look just like his father without his mask on or his whisker marks that are below that, Naruto's blue eyes where now a very pale blue resembling ice and his leaf headband hung around his neck.

Tomorrow was team assignments and Naruto was regretting hiding his skills as he was placed dead last, he knew he would be placed with the brooding king Sasuke Uchiha, so he knew his sensei would be Kakashi though he didn't really care much, over the years Naruto has drifted away from his parents to the point that he barely sees them, though he would only spend time with his sister when she couldn't sleep and on their birthday. It also seems that his parents have forgotten him as well seeing as they stopped getting him birthday presents at eight, if one would look at the family photos that are taken on the twins birthdays you would notice Naruto standing slightly behind them with a downcast look with his parents and sister all smiling brightly in each others caring embrace, Naruto started getting further back starting from the fifth birthday, and ending on the twelfth birthday where he never even showed up for the picture.

Contrary to belief he doesn't hate his parents but love's them with out question, he just acts as if he doesn't care for them, and his sister being the only one he cares for just for the fact she hasn't forgotten him like their parents, funny thing is when they met after the academy they congratulated Natsuke on graduating but they didn't even know Naruto was in the academy, but said congratulations none the less to which Naruto replied to by leaving without a word, shocking them as to the attitude of their son, cold shoulder for cold shoulder little did Naruto know how much this little show would change him.

Naruto was going through the Kata's to one of his tia-jutsu styles which was a combination of his mother's, father's and Maito Gai, all of which he mastered then combined into his style that he dubbed the Dark-Fist style, he left his weapons in his room and decided that today would be tia-jutsu practice. So he stayed until midnight training unaware of what has happening at home while he trained.

**With his parent's - Namikaze estates as Naruto just started his training**

Minato and Kushina where in the kitchen drinking tea discussing Naruto. "I didn't know Naruto was in the academy and I'm the Hokage, why did he not respond to us when we congratulated him? From what I remember Naruto was quite but hell to not even respond to us I don't get it" said Minato.

"I don't either, but I do know I haven't seen him around the house for a while, I just thought he was in his room reading since, I remember he liked to read a lot as a kid" said Kushina with a sigh neither noticed their daughter in the doorway and both jumped when she spoke.

"you wouldn't notice you spend most of your time on training me or doing your jobs, even I can see you've neglected Naruto nii-chan, hell you haven't even started his training in our family styles. Did you two forget that since he is the eldest that he is your heir to the family name? I'm surprised he doesn't hate you, but I do know he care's for barely anyone besides me, he cares nothing about you two and hasn't for a few years now, look at the family photo's, more specifically look at Naruto in them, starting with our fifth birthday, you never wondered why I don't have them in my room with the first four birthdays you'll see if you look closely enough… besides I only see nii-chan only smile when he tries to cheer me up or is eating ramen these days" finished Natsuke in as sad tone.

Hearing this her parents hung their heads in shame, bringing their heads up they looked at each other and nodded, with they got up from their chairs and headed for Naruto's room.

When they reached Naruto's room they knocked on his door, after a minute of no reply they entered his room and looked around. His room was three times the size of the academy classroom, and gave of a dark, cold and lifeless, his walls where plain white, bare of any photo's unlike other rooms in the house, but had beautiful paintings with his signature on them, his double bed was neat and tidy like the rest of his room, and there was a single door that led to his private bathroom.

Along his wall where several large built-in closets, opening the one closest to the door to the hallway up, his mother gasped at what she saw, scrolls, lots of the all baring the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, grabbing one she gasped once more after skimming through it's content. "Minato these are the advanced sealing techniques of the Uzumaki clan, I never got these seeing as no one survived the destruction of whirlpool it was though that these where lost forever… how does Naruto have them?" asked Kushina, while Minato picked up the only scroll without the Uzumaki symbol and read it.

_Naruto-kun,_

_I got what you asked me from the Uzushiogakure ruins, they where a nuisance to find but I did it. At the bottom of this scroll are three storage seals containing the items you asked for in this order._

_First seal contains ALL of the scrolls of the Uzumaki Clan though I did not put in scrolls that where doubles._

_Second seal contains every last bit of whirlpool metal like you asked._

_Third seal contains ALL the weapons already forged from whirlpool metal._

_I hope you continue training right my only student, remember with the power of Madara-sama, and his Sharingan you are to find the way to bring peace to the ninja world as per Madara-sama's dieing wish, also make sure Sasuke doesn't betray our home._

_Your ex-sensei, Itachi Uchiha_

"uh honey this scroll states how he got them and something I don't think your going to like cause I sure don't" said Minato as he handed the scroll to his wife, after she put the scroll she had back in its original place.

"uh.. Minato-kun, this letter says there was three storage seals but here on the side of the scroll there's another one, do you think Naruto noticed?" asked Kushina getting a shake of the head from Minato. Unsealing the hidden seal another note popped out.

_Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama,_

_If you are reading this then you have once again realised you have another child. Congratulations for remembering, now I guess you have questions seeing as you have no doubt red my letter to Naruto-kun._

_Now the seal you found will only be visible if you are not Naruto while touching the last scroll._

_Six months after Naruto's fourth birthday Madara Uchiha infiltrated the village. Two months before that I met him on a mission where he gave me a task.. To find someone of a strong will and determination, who's not spoiled and works for his strength.. That is when I first saw Naruto in training ground twenty-two, for two months I watched him do chakra control physical exercise, I noticed that he was the one I was looking for when I watched him do the three academy jutsu with ease, and practicing medical ninjutsu on fish near the river._

_One day myself and Madara-sama watched Naruto train to exhaustion, it was then that Madara-sama made Naruto-kun his legacy, he gifted upon Naruto all his knowledge, chakra reserves which matched the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle) and finally the very eyes that freed the Kyuubi from Kushina-sama the day of his birth, he s now the holder of Madara Uchiha's eyes, the eyes of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto only has one true purpose to fulfil, bring peace to the ninja world._

_From then on I trained Naruto in the shinobi way and to my assumption he learned everything at an accelerated rate without the use of the Sharingan, actually the only thing he did with it was learn how to use it's techniques, also he mastered Kushina-sama's whirling tide fist and Hokage-sama's Speelex style (I'm crap with names and it's the best I could think of), also before I left he worked on the Uzumaki kenjutsu style, but I don't currently know what else he can do at this point but I should warn you, he has gravity and resistance seals but we used the five elements seal to re master everything over and over, when I left we re did the process of remove and replace for the third time with his chakra reserve being the level of the Gobi no Irukauma (Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse) at that point with control that would make Tsunade-sama jealous, so I don't know how many times he has repeated the process by now._

_I leave you with this Naruto knows the truth behind the massacre also fear a group known as Akatsuki, I will be joining them and I'll send word of when they will start there goals, and any information needed for the leaf._

_Loyally of the Leaf village, Itachi Uchiha_

_p.s. don't piss of Naruto-kun he accidentally re-created Tsunade-sama's supper strength and was working on it when I left and don't dis the Hydra.. just a warning._

"I wonder how strong he's become without us, I feel so wrong the man that caused this did more for our son than we have, he even gave him a noble goal, that we should of helped Naruto create but we didn't, also what does he mean by don't dis the Hydra?" asked Kushina as she continued to look in the walk in cupboards, finding weapons made of whirlpool metal, and raw un-forged whirlpool metal, cloths and finally another one that had a sign saying Mission weapon and medical supplies. Interested she pulled open both doors for them to see.

What they saw was amazing, there where medical supplies for all purposes and storage scrolls that were already mission ready, custom made whirlpool metal kunai that where the same length for blade and handle as regular kunai but where less bulky, perfectly balanced and weighted, making them perfect for throwing, tri-tipped whirlpool metal shuriken that were also perfectly balanced and weighted like the kunai, picking up a crimson seethed chokuto they drew it and marvelled at the quality of the blade, like the other weapons it was made with whirlpool metal, their were other weapons made from the same metal like three 2ft long machetes, sixteen hunting knifes, around what they estimate ten thousand senbon needles that half were soaked in what Minato recognised as king cobra venom.

But what shocked them the most is what was hanging on the doors, on each door were fifty tri-pronged kunai made of whirlpool metal, the difference was that where the Hiraishin seal was placed was not sandy brown like Minato's but pitch black with the seals being in white, he could tell that they where different because of one seal, that seal was unique to the person that drew it, the seal that made the Hiraishin react solely to him. "Kushina-chan, Naruto's found his soul seal symbol… that's how the Hiraishin works only for me, but now Naruto can use it to, there's no doubt about it, I may not know my own son very well, but I don't think he would waste kunai like that with a defective seal, he must of used a normal kunai with the seal on a tag first like I did, before placing it on my kunai… our son is a genius and we failed to support him and watch him grow into a young man" Minato said sadly, as he put everything in order before closing the closet.

"Minato-kun what can we do? I doubt he'd give us a chance to and make it up to him, he has no photo's of us in his room, all we are to him are the people who abandoned him emotionally at a young age" said Kushina as they left Naruto's room as if it where untouched. As they returned to the kitchen they found Natsuke eating some rice while reading a sealing for beginners book.

"you took your time, did you talk to nii-chan? Mr. Yamanaka said he's surprised Naruto hasn't become completely cold hearted towards people, turns out Naruto has had sessions with him every month since he was eight. So is Sandaime-sama coming over anytime soon? he said he would help me with my calligraphy like he did nii-chan" said Natsuke.

"wait the Sandaime taught Naruto calligraphy? Is it possible that Naruto had other people to help in his training?" asked Kushina.

"well I have a meeting of the Jonin in about twenty minutes, which you still have to attend even if you find them boring, so I'll ask if any trained Naruto and if so what level he's at" said Minato as he left with Kushina after bidding their daughter good night.

**Jonin meeting**

"now that the new sensei's for this years genin, all know what team number and their members I wish to ask you all something, who.. if any.. of you in this room has trained my son in ninja skills? Also what did you teach him? And what is your personal opinion of his skill level when you last taught him? I'm asking because me and Kushina have found evidence that he is stronger than his academy grades suggest" said the Hokage getting some raised hands. It was then that a large man wearing green spandex with his leak headband around his waist, orange leg warmers, a bowl haircut style black hair with massive eyebrows came forward.

"I, Maito Gai, met Naruto when he was eight, I taught Naruto my personal fighting style the strong fist, after he mastered it in a year no less, I helped him in creating his own style that mixes, your style Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama's style and my own, to create the Dark-Fist style, in which he completed and mastered at the age of eleven, at that point the could easily take me on with his style, with my weight's still on going full speed, about a year and a half ago Naruto came to his lesson with a very old scroll with a very dangerous technique inside, he said he wanted a technique that will help when out numbered, he only just mastered the basics six months ago but it will take him much longer to master it, but even the basics are enough to kill bandits easily… I believe the technique is called the Jigen-tou, which is actually a blade of energy that can cut through anything like a hot knife through butter" said Gai in a serious voice.

The shock was evident on all faces in the room, after a minute another man walked forward to speak. The man had two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. The man has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee with both of his ears pierced. He wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket and a deer skin coat over that, with hand guards on both hands, he had standard shinobi pants with kunai and shuriken holsters and black shinobi sandals.

"I, Shikaku Nara, met Naruto at the age of seven, he asked me to teach him how to make strategies, so I taught him shogi, after two years he could beat me in a game, so I went on to teach him how to decrypt messages, which he took to right away, when he was ten I gave him an IQ test and haven't given him another one yet, his test results showed his IQ to be 350 which was 100 lower than mine, but I haven't seen him since he could decrypt messages with ease, he told me that he was sitting in on Sasuke's lessons on politics and what is necessary of a clan heir with the elders Homura and Koharu" said Shikaku gaining more shock.

Another man walked up to speak, "I, Ibiki Morino, met Naruto the same time he started counselling with Inoichi after being mentally disturbed by Gai's appearance, and saying that when he closed his eyes all he saw was Gai in one of his disturbing poses, I along with Inoichi and sadly Anko Mitarashi taught him human psychology and the pressure point's on the body and what effects they had, about a year ago we let him have fun with a guy that was a hard nut to crack, neither me nor Anko could do it but the kid asked if he could try, since he was in the room watching and learning, all he did was put on a crimson coloured mask with a single eye hole and look at the guy a second later the guy started singing like a bird, under the condition of taking the devil child away, even now we don't know what he did, let it also be noted that he has perfect chakra control and put our ANBU medical ninja to shame in the healing arts" said Ibiki.

"anyone else?" asked Minato. Getting only one more hand rising. The hand belonged to Hayate Gekko "Hokage-sama, I (cough.. cough) did not teach (cough.. cough) him anything, but I (cough.. cough) have regular kenjutsu spars with him (cough.. cough) he knows the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style and somehow (cough.. cough) the style the seven (cough.. cough) ninja swordsmen use along with (cough.. cough) the silent killing method. Your son (cough.. cough) is a kenjutsu genius he has merged the two (cough.. cough) styles and technique into a style that I (cough.. cough) call the crimson death style (cough.. cough) because of his chokuto seethe (cough.. cough) and all you see is a crimson(cough.. cough) blur, though he actually (cough.. cough) called the style the (cough.. cough) Hira-Zukuri (it's a type of chokuto so no complaining), it will be a long (cough.. cough) time before he could beat an (cough.. cough) experienced swordsmen but (cough.. cough) could take out intermediate (cough.. cough) swordsmen easily, to be honest (cough.. cough) Hokage-sama, if it wasn't for my reflexes (cough.. cough) I would be in hospital with a (cough.. cough) missing arm after our last session" said Hayate.

"ok, thank you for your honesty, Kakashi if you do the bell test do not underestimate Naruto, everyone your free to go remember you meet your teams at one O'clock tomorrow afternoon" said Minato. When all but his wife and him left the room he spoke up once more.

"Kushina-chan if even one bit of what we heard is true we truly are the worst parent's ever, he's learnt our family styles without us, he' created styles without asking for our help, and if I saw what I think I saw then our son has done something neither me or Jiraiya sensei, while you looked through his other closets before the last I found theories on his desk, solid theories that if he's pulled them of he's surpassed me in my own technique.. I believe that Naruto not only learnt and mastered the Rasengan without me but even completed the Rasengan by adding elemental chakra to it. Also I think I know what Itachi meat by don't dis the Hydra, under his bed I saw a large scroll with the image of a creature with eight heads, I believe Naruto maybe the holder of the legendary Hydra contract, and passed the test of the Yamata no Orochi" said Minato.

"do you really think our son could have been stronger? If we actually gave him the love and attention like we were supposed to as parents. To Natsuke we were parents, but to Naruto all we really are, are the people that he lives with.. We don't even know our own son Minato, we haven't done anything for him in 8 years, I.. I.. I even forgot I had another child what kind of mother am I? my own son from what Natsuke says doesn't care for us, he may not outright hate us, but to me it's the same, even though I want to do right by him, correct my mistakes and be his mother.. I'm scared Minato.. I'm scared he wont let me try to be the mother I should have always been, scared that if he does let me try that I'll fail him again, scared that he doesn't need a mother anymore.. I doubt there is anything I could teach him now" said Kushina as she broke down into tears and fell to her knees.

"we have to try Kushina-chan, all we can really do is pray to Kami-sama that were not to late, to correct our wrongs.. Now let's go to bed I don't think Naruto would appreciate you trying to gain forgiveness in your current state we will tell him we want to talk with him tomorrow night, that will give us time to collect our thoughts" said Minato as he got a nod of agreement from Kushina and they disappeared in a yellow flash to their bedroom in the Namikaze estate.

**Next day Konoha ninja academy - team placement room**

To say Naruto was confused was correct before he left this morning his father said that his parents wanted to speak to him tonight at eight in his father's study. Now don't get Naruto wrong he loved that his parent's were seeing he existed once more, but he wondered what his parents wanted from him, he had to put it to the back of his mind as Iruka entered the classroom and gave a boring ass speech about dangers of ninja life, then he got on to team placements which he truly listened to when a certain Jonin's name was called.

"team 7 under Kakashi Hatake is Sasuke Uchiha.. Naruto Namikaze and Natsuke Namikaze, team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi is Shino Aburame.. Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, team nine is still active so team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi is Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka… those are this years genin teams you have one hour to yourselves before meeting back here to meet your new sensei's " finished Iruka before leaving to file more paperwork.

Turning to his sister then Sasuke he decides to speak, "Natsuke, Sasuke let's head over to the BBQ restaurant for lunch my treat" said Naruto as he stood up followed by Natsuke and a reluctant Sasuke who was muttering under his breath about anything to get away from fan girls.

As they got to the BBQ restaurant they walked in and took a table waiting for someone to get their orders. Now Sasuke has an ulterior motive for coming and it was all because of Naruto. You see no one in the academy has ever seen his face even his sister hasn't seen it since they were five according to her. So Sasuke decided to give himself a mission, the mission was dangerous and has been said to have put many in hospital from the attempts. Funny thing is not even the Hyuga of the class can see past his mask though see did pass out from letting her eyes wonder down south, this reaction caused Naruto to have not fan girls as such but full on stalkers when he goes to the hot springs on Friday's, according to Kiba when he was forced by his mother to take a bath one time he saw Naruto in the hot springs without his mask but couldn't see his face because of the steam. A story in which Naruto verified stating that he had a seal near him that made more steam to obscure his features, though he did say it was a nice try and closest anyone has come to seeing his face in a long time.

Getting to caught up he didn't notice the waitress asking his order. "oh, um sorry, I'll have a glass of orange juice, with pork and a salad minus the cucumber please" said Sasuke as the waitress wrote down his order and left. "so Naruto why are you being so social? usually you only talk to the Nara, Akamichi and the Aburame, with the Inuzuka being with you lot sometimes, hell I don't even think I've seen you talk to your own sister in class, although you come to and leave the academy together" said Sasuke and Natsuke new it was true since they rarely have spoken.

"Hn. Your one to talk Sasuke, you yourself don't talk to anyone and you have just spoke more words than I've ever heard come from your mouth since _'that'_ day. Besides though we don't talk as often as the past I do love my sister, and I would do anything to keep her smile on her face, though it has to be within reason, I can't just kill any boy that breaks her heart, nor will I do anything I deem immoral. So Natsuke how far you got with your Kenjutsu?" asked Naruto in his monotone near emotionless voice that he got from training under Itachi.

"I've mastered all the kata's and everything but I need to get a new katana since mine is on it's last legs as it were" said Natsuke. They both watched Naruto pull out a scroll and place it in front of Natsuke. Curious she looked at Naruto. "what is in the scroll?" she asked.

"an Uzumaki birthright to all those who master the kata's, I personally had this one made for you, as you can see my blade of choice is the chokuto, but you and our mother both prefer katana's, so take it out of the storage seal and check out your graduation present from me" said Naruto as he and Sasuke watched Natsuke open the scroll and unseal an object from within, what now rested in front of them was a crimson seethe with a fox design in white the handle had crimson and white cloths wrapped over it, drawing the blade from its seethe both Sasuke and Natsuke marvelled at its beauty, the blade was the same size as her other blade but this one had the Uzumaki swirl on it with the kanji for Yang over lapping it.

"Natsuke, unlike your other katana your's like my chokuto are made from whirlpool metal, your sword is perfectly weighted and balanced, only one thing you should know once the whirlpool metal had been forged it becomes, indestructible only special tools that I have at home can sharpen the blade but that wont be necessary, your sword will never get scratched, never get shattered and never become blunt, this is because your sword become a part of you and you never really feel the same. after using the same sword for so long, that's why the Uzumaki clan used whirlpool metal, because it can never break" said Naruto as their drinks and food orders arrived.

Natsuke thanked her brother and gave him a hug which after a minute he returned the gesture. They ate and got back to the class room with two minute's to spare, it was only as they walked in the classroom that a thought went through both Sasuke's and Natsuke's head. 'fuck, I didn't see his face, I was too busy eating' that was when they both remembered that the waitress had a blush as she picked up their money. 'shit I think the waitress saw his face, damn it this is so not fair' they both hung their heads as they sat down with a sigh.

**Two hours later**

Team seven were on the roof of the academy looking at their sensei waiting for him to speak, Kakashi Hatake was reading a book that was until Naruto drew his chokuto and sliced it horizontally in half causing the village to hear a loud cry of "NOOOOOOOOO, MY PRECIOUS".

After five minutes of watching their sensei sob he finally looked up with a glare directed at Naruto, in a harsh voice he spoke "my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are my reading material my dislikes are those that destroy my reading material and those that don't understand the importance of teamwork, I haven't thought of a dream for the future yet… introduce yourselves… now" making Sasuke and Natsuke flinch at his harsh tone while Naruto just blinked.

"my name is Naruto Namikaze… Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... To become Hokage which will help me towards my greater goal in life. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies" said Naruto in a lazy version of his monotone voice.

Seeing as one of them needed to go next Sasuke spoke up. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything… What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality… I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone" he said in his emo voice.

Seeing it as Natsuke saw it as her turn she spoke up. "my name is Natsuke Namikaze… I like my family and friends and I dislike perverts like the Hyuga clan boys that Naruto nii-chan said used their byakugan to peep in the female section of the hot springs… my dream for the future is to surpass my mother in skills as a kunoichi, and have a loving husband to which I'll have a family with… but that's for later in life like after I reach Jonin rank… as for my hobbies they are to train and spend time with friends and family" said Natsuke.

Kakashi though he may have calmed down on the inside kept his single eyed glare at his students as he was thinking. 'so sensei's son is a secretive little genin with greater goals that being Hokage, while sensei's daughter is a determined kunoichi that wishes to surpass her mother and have a family but is going to wait and focus on her ninja career while the Uchiha heir is as records stated a brooding emo, well I've got my work cut out for me when dealing with Sasuke' thought Kakashi.

"Alright then, tomorrow you three will be participating in the final stage of the genin exam," Kakashi said as he looked at the bored faces of his students none actually surprised due to conversing on the subject as they where eating lunch at the BBQ restaurant. "Anyway, meet me tomorrow morning at seven at training ground three, oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it right back up, see ya" and with that Kakashi disappeared via shunshin.

"Sasuke eat breakfast tomorrow and get there by eight-thirty, Kakashi is always dead on two hours late and missing breakfast is not a good idea for those in the ninja business… come Natsuke I know your dieing to show mother your new katana, I think she'll be on patrol near the shopping district soon as it is the last route of the day for her" said Naruto before he jumped of the roof of the academy and headed to the shopping district by rooftop with Natsuke fallowing closely behind.

Sasuke just left via the stairs.

**Three months later cause the Authors to lazy to write out the test**

The genin's of Team 7 had also gotten closer, though it came as a nuisance to the two that he started wearing a black spiral mask that only had a single eye hole over his right eye which you had to be directly in front of said eye hole to see his eye. They had started a tradition of having a meal together once a month as a team at the BBQ restaurant, in which they took turns paying for.

Currently, the three genin where in the forest on another mission. "I'm in range of the target" Sasuke said into the com. "me too" "so am I" came the voices of Natsuke and Naruto. "Okay, proceed" Kakashi ordered his genin.

The three of them sprang out from behind the trees and dived at the target. "I got him" Naruto said as he grabbed a hold of a tail. Only to be met, with claws to the mask. 'Oh, thank Kami-sama for masks or my face would be scratched to high hell by now' Naruto thought as the cat tried to claw Naruto's eye out through his eye hole. 'SHIT, WAY TO CLOSE TO MY EYE FOR COMFORT' he added mentally as he pulled the cat further away from his face.

"are you sure it's the right target, there should be a red ribbon on the let ear" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked at the cat that was trying to kill his team mate and replied back into the com, "yes, we're sure" "then mission complete, let's return" Kakashi told him ordering them back.

"OH, you found my precious Tora. I don't know what I would do without him" Cried the Fire Daimyo's wife, as she squeezed the cat close to her. Much to the cat's great discomfort.

The members of Team 7 looked on in sympathy. Well, all but one member did. 'Yes, squeeze harder. HARDER.' Naruto thought to himself, giving a quiet but insane laugh that all but the Daimyo's wife heard. Though, no one could see it, Kyuubi sweat dropped, wondering just how much of her influenced her older jailer's son while he was in the womb. 'ah my baby boy, oh how you take after your two mothers in stubbornness' thought Kyuubi as she looked through her youngest jailer's eyes.

You see what no one knew is that the moment that Madara died so did the power that caused all of Kyuubi's hatred, with that she watched through both her jailers eyes, instantly seeing Naruto she gained a motherly love for him because in essence he is her son due to his mother being her host at the time. Kyuubi often wondered why Madara freed her from his control but because she is free she cared for her jailer's well the younger one anyway, because her older jailer did neglect their son. 'hmm it seems that Naruto-kun has become powerful at such a young age and his healing factor that he gets from being the son of my jailer and me… ewe that means the older blond is the father of my children, great he's so annoying why did my host fall in love with him for' thought Kyuubi.

"team 7, your next mission can be… Babysitting one of the elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, and helping with the potato harvest." said Hiruzen at the mission counter. All thought he retired he wanted to keep himself busy he told Minato that he would handle handing out the D to A ranked missions in the mission hall.

"old man, can't you find us a better mission?" Asked Naruto in a slightly whiney voice but still somehow monotone voice. 'Kami, I hope so' thought Sasuke as he, looked on at Naruto. 'Geez… I knew nii-chan would snap soon… but I didn't think he would act like this' thought Natsuke.

'I had a feeling this was coming' thought Kakashi as he, looked up from his book.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE JUST A ROOKIE...EVERYONE STARTS WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORKS THEIR WAY UP" Iruka yelled at him.

"we've been doing the simple duties. We can now request a higher mission" Naruto shot back.

"Naruto nii-chan, what are you talking about?" Asked Natsuke with a raised eyebrow, wondering what her brother was talking about.

"according to the guidelines, a genin team may not receive a mission ranking higher than D, until said team has completed 150 D-ranked missions, you should pay more attention to what our mother tells us, Natsuke" Naruto told her. He then turned to face the ex-Hokage. "how many missions does our file say we've completed?"

Picking up Team 7's file, Hiruzen saw that they had indeed completed enough missions to request a C-rank mission. "according to the stats in the file, Team 7 has completed 450 D-ranked missions in total that includes the mission they just completed, meaning they are within their rights to ask for a C-rank" Hiruzen told the team.

Naruto looked at his team mates. "well? Are you guys in?" He asked them. "sure" Replied Sasuke, eager for a harder mission. "alright, if their in let's do it" Natsuke said with determination in her eyes.

The three genin looked at their sensei. "you're either with us or against us, Sensei... if you don't agree I'll tell father who really gave you know who, you know what, for his little money maker" blackmailed Naruto getting curious glances form his team mates.

With a sigh, Kakashi put away his book knowing, Naruto doesn't make idle threats but promises and said. "I guess I'm up for it"

Taking a puff from his pipe and then looking at the members of Team 7, Hiruzen said "if you want it so much, I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's bodyguard escort duty for a certain individual"

"oh, who is it?" asked Naruto, back in his monotone.

"Relax, I'm about to introduce him." Hiruzen said as he then turned to a door off to the side and call out, "Tazuna-san, will you come in here please?"

"what's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially, the midget kid. Are they really, ninja?" came the voice of a scruff older man from the door.

"who's the midget?" asked Naruto, only to have Natsuke and Sasuke step closer, making it painfully obvious that he was the shortest member on the team. Seeing this, Naruto simmered in anger. He then turned to Kakashi an asked. "can I kill him?"

"Naruto, you can't kill the person that we've been hired to protect" answered Kakashi. "yeah, but what about after?" Naruto countered. "sure, knock yourself out" "watch your back old man, because once this mission is over I'll impale you on my blade, right trough and up from your genital region" said Naruto as he faced Tazuna and fingered the handle of his chokuto, making all the males present unconsciously lower their hands to protect their baby makers.

"Tazuna-san it's not wise to piss of Naruto, his height is a sore spot for him and he is the most skilled genin leaf has to offer with his sister and Sasuke, while you have Kakashi Hatake the leafs strongest Jonin with them you will be fine" said Hiruzen as he turned to face team 7. "Kakashi your team is to pack for a month long mission, be at the south gate in two hours where you are to brief them on the mission specifics in this scroll, you are dismissed though the twins better tell their mother that their going on this mission or I'll have to deal with her later and that's not something my old bones can handle with her temper" Hiruzen finished as teem seven bowed in respect to the ex-Hokage and left to prepare. Turning to Tazuna he spoke once more. "a word of warning Tazuna-san, if Naruto raises his hand in a flicking gesture towards anyone don't let it be when he's pissed of, and have a doctor near by, only Kami-sama knows mow many client's have laid witness or been hit by his monstrous strength, which only my ex-student ever possessed" said Hiruzen as he waited for the next team leaving Tazuna to think as the old bridge builder left.

**Boat to wave**

Team 7 and their charge was on a boat heading over the ocean to wave. A day ago they ran into two missing-nin known as the demon brothers that was hidden under a gen-jutsu, after hearing Tazuna's sob story Naruto stated that he was continuing on so he could take out Gato, the man was a tyrant that needed to be stopped, unknown to his team and Tazuna he sent out one of Yamata no Orochi's little sisters a two headed Hydra called Maicha to scout out the land of waves for Gato's base of operations, out of all his reptile summons that he gains from the Hydra contract Maicha is the fastest and stealthiest of them all and should return with her report soon so he can start a strategy. But for now he was looking at Tazuna's bridge through his single eye hole.

"it's beautifully crafted Tazuna-san, it will most likely be the most monumental bridge ever built when complete. If you need any help in construction, I'll give you some of my clones to work with" said Naruto. As Tazuna replied with. "it sure will be, and any help will be accepted Kami-sama knows we need it with Gato still out there… holy shit sea monster" said Tazuna pointing out towards the ocean gaining the other's attention. What they saw was a creature with two heads coming towards them at a steady pace before it stopped just meter's away. The creature that was green in colour and had two sets of vibrant blue slitted eyes, with the heads being that of a snake with it's necks being about a meter long. Seeing his team didn't know of his summoning contract it was only natural to see them drawing weapons ready to attack the young Hydra. That's when Naruto spoke up.

"stand down she's one of my summons and you really don't want to piss of her sister, Maicha-chan did you find it" asked Naruto of the creature. "yes Naruto nii-chan I found it, so can I come aboard cause I want to spend time with you, since you rarely visit the den anymore" asked Maicha getting a nod from Naruto she pulled her front legs out of the water and did a pulling motion as she started to glow white, when the glowing stopped everyone noticed a lack of Hydra and a small girl that looked about eight years old hugging up to Naruto as he took of his hooded black travelling cloak and wrapped it round the naked girl. The girls eyes were still blue and slitted, but she now had a lightly tanned skin with forest green hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"Naruto why is their a naked little girl in your arms? And why did she call you brother?" asked Kakashi, as the boat rower got out of his shock and started the journey once more.

"this Kakashi-sensei is Maicha she is the youngest sister of the Yamata no Orochi, though Yamata does have another name besides her title, she will only tell you it if she thinks your worthy. Now on to business before casual Maicha-chan what did you find?" asked Naruto.

"fine nii-chan, this Gato's base is located exactly twenty miles west of the bridge there, he has hourly guard shifts around the perimeter during the daylight hours, but looks like they get drunk over the night time since the guards where pissed out of their minds by midnight… there is roughly five hundred bandits in his base so he's well guarded, also I found an interesting little hide away that had two familiar scents that we both know" said Maicha.

"oh and who would they be Maicha-chan? oh and do you know why I haven't been to the den since I became a genin?" asked Naruto. "no nee-chan won't tell me but she said that if you don't fulfil your part of the deal before you turn thirteen, she'll force it… I don't get it but anyway our two friends are two people we haven't seen since you did what was dubbed the bandit massacre of Hoi Pass" said Maicha getting a gasp of recognition from Naruto and gash from Kakashi.

"Naruto that was you? That bandit camp made the Uchiha massacre look like a clean slaughter, it actually made Anko cringe at the sight and she loves the sight of blood, we couldn't even get an identification on any of the bodies, but enough about that who is it she is speaking of?" asked Kakashi getting a look of fear from his twin and fury from Sasuke.

"she's talking about a missing-nin and his apprentice, I haven't heard from them in a few months saying they got a few mercenary jobs though they normally contact me when they've earned enough to live of off for a few months so they can rest and gather information for me, so sensei how do you feel up to facing one my favourite duo informants Zabuza Momochi and dear Haku-chan" said Naruto.

"uh that's not good for me Zabuza is a master of the silent killing and a member of the seven ninja swordsmen… but how did you know Zabuza?" asked Kakashi.

"oh he's the one that helped me after my first kill or my case massacre, turns out I did their job for them, since they were hired to take out the bandits and bring back the captives, when they got there it was already over, the girls that were held captive where all in one area grouped together with some of them naked from almost being raped while some of them where clothed and were already raped when I got there… not one of them where virgins, but they where when they were taken… I was angry I let my emotions run wild and I killed them all without mercy… when it was over I was covered completely in the blood of those vile creatures shaking like a leaf… I was in complete shock I never heard the two enter the clearing, I never heard them ask the girls what happened and I never noticed that his apprentice was holding me close to her… but I did notice when Zabuza slapped me back into awareness I broke down crying into her arms while Zabuza gave me the whole speech you know what I mean…' you did a good thing ending their existence, if you didn't they would have raped the captives until they no longer found use for their bodies and killed them' then he said 'as long as you didn't enjoy killing them then you are no monster' which as you can guess I did start calling myself a monster" Naruto sighed before removing his spiral mask and looking at them all with both eyes.

"three day's later I asked them a favour, since they were missing nin they have more ways to gather information, so I asked them to do such, they agreed on, but Zabuza asked another thing of me… if he was to die that I would give Haku-chan the protection of the Namikaze in which as heir of the clan I can do without fathers permission… unlike nee-chan hehe" said Naruto with a laugh at the end.

"well as touching as that seems, you have grown since you were eight Naruto Zabuza might have forgotten what you look like" said Kakashi.

"not likely sensei and even so I could just take Haku-chan somewhere and show her my face since she would recognise me or I could just show them my special eye's that I know my father told you I posses since they were still active when I first saw Zabuza" said Naruto.

"nii-chan you know? If I remember rightly your supposed to become mate when you become genin, is that what your avoiding?" asked Maicha.

"well.. I uh… you see… yes Maicha but you have to understand I'm not ready to have sex with your sister yet, I know every hundred years she becomes a five year old again while retaining all her power and she is currently my age in terms of physical biology, but mentally she's been ready to mate for well over a thousand years, I've only been thinking of girls in that way for a few months now, just tell your sister that she has to wait till I'm ready and that I promise that she will be my first as I will be hers okay?" asked Naruto of the human formed hydra.

"okay but I don't think she'll like it cause, she's been trying to find a kind and strong mate since our father passed on his title to her" said Maicha getting a kiss on the forehead from Naruto through his normal face mask. "good girl, now why don't you head home before Yamata gets worried" said Naruto as the girl gave him another hug before handing him his travelling cloak and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "she's a good girl but like all women piss them of and you will regret it. But damn I wish she would cloth her human form, that being said Yamata didn't wear clothes when I first met her either"

"Naruto nii-chan what did she mean by your going to be her sisters mate? And when did you get summons?" asked his sister as the team plus civilians watched Naruto put his spiral mask once more. "it means she will technically be my wife by demon laws, as you know Natsuke as the last male with the Uzumaki bloodline I fall under the CRA like Sasuke which like Sasuke I accepted… also I've been a summoner of the Hydra for nearly eight years since I signed the contract and met Yamata on our fifth birthday" said Naruto then continued after the scent of earth hit his nose. "I smell earth… lands only one hundred meters away"

With that the team and Tazuna grabbed their stuff to get out of the boat. After thanking the boat carrier the group walked onwards towards the town in which Tazuna lives.

Smelling the sent of herbs and sensing cold chakra Naruto did something that no one, even the two hidden ninja expected. He stopped walking, turned towards the two that were hidden, took of his mask and somehow placed it on his rope belt, put out his arms, spread his legs like he was bracing for something then yelled.

End of chapter one my readers

_**a/n: I know I left a lot out and it's mostly talking but lets face facts I suck at descriptions, now things that I've missed out like Naruto's training, meeting the Yamata no Orochi, the discussion with his parents and lets not forget the infamous bell test, will be viewed as flashbacks in future chapters… also I'm not going into detail over meeting Zabuza and Haku but I might make a flashback of the Hoi Pass even if it is just to add pure gore factor to my story.**_

_**My pairings are:**_

_**Naruto/Yamata no Orochi/Fem Haku/Fu(seven-tails Jinchuriki)/Ayame Ichiraku and maybe Natsuke you know try that whole writing an incest story thing, tell me in reviews if you think I should. May add more when I get to Shippuden version.**_

_**Sasuke/Kin/Tayuya and Karin when get to Shippuden version.**_

_**Under no circumstances will Natsuke be with anyone from Naruto that isn't Naruto. If I get a no go for incest I will create an OC for an OC.**_

_**Well this is me signing out after one more thing. For those that have read my other stories I'm afraid I've lost all my files thanks to a Trojan virus hitting my last computer, but fear not I did have previous chapters saved on memory stick but it will take me more time to re-write the updates for Titans Naruto, The foxy and The hebi and Naruto new beginnings which I was going to post up on new years day. Sorry to all those that waited patiently up until now but I hope that you will wait a little longer.**_

_**Dark-El Dark - I hope everyone enjoyed their new years. Leave interesting or creative comments in the review section BELOW…. Also look out for the RayWilliamJohnson channel on Youtube cause this guy is in my opinion funny as hell…. Here's a link to his channel:**_

www(dot) youtube(dot )com/user/RayWilliamJohnson


	2. an

Hello everyone.

I know this isn't really within the rules of the site, but then again, this isn't permanent, so whatever you do…

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

Anyway, the reason for this chapter is simple, I have decided to make a poll, the result will determine which fic I will focus on for the time being.

Sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop is f***ed, this a/n is being posted from a mates computer... that and I have massive writters block which is gradually comming back to me, I will try to update before christmais if I can get my laptop repaired by then, any way vote in the poll clossin of the poll will be 31/10/12 midnight UK time.

untill next time,

Dark-El Dark


	3. EMERGENCY AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

c0dy88

Dragon and Sword Master

FireSamurai

Darn2k

Dark-El Dark


End file.
